Dans le métro
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: On croise tout le monde dans le métro. On y rencontre toutes les situations. On en voit de toutes les couleurs. Et si, parmi tout ça, on trouvait quelque chose de plus ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Je **n'**abandonne **PAS** _Fracture_. J'ai des problèmes de familles, ainsi que la rentrée qui approche et un rapport à écrire... (J'espère au passage que ça a été pour les autres et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de votre classe/emploi du temps/autre.) De ce fait, j'écris aléatoirement. Je m'en excuse car si je pouvais, je ferais autrement. Vraiment. Surtout que j'aime _Fracture_ mais..mais la vie est salope, et je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre. Quant à ce qui suit, il y a une suite (déjà écrite), et j'ai d'autres idées en tête. A voir si cela plaît ou pas...

* * *

Assis dans le métro, il avait les yeux fermés. Fatigué de sa journée, il s'était posé sur un siège, sa tête reposant sur une barre de maintien, près des portes. Écouteurs aux oreilles, il n'entendait quasiment rien de ce qui l'entourait, se laissant bercer par la musique que diffusait aléatoirement son téléphone portable. Il se fichait de louper sa station. Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à reprendre le métro dans l'autre sens pour descendre à la station afin de changer de ligne. Cela lui prendrait quelques minutes, peut-être plus s'il y avait des complications... Mais là aussi, il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus à ça près... Il était bien là. Le mouvement du métro d'une station à une autre le berçait doucement, comme dans une voiture.

Puis, il sentit un de ses écouteurs tomber peu à peu de son oreille, le ramenant doucement dans la réalité. Il ne bougea pas durant la chute de son écouteur ; il se sentait bien comme il était. Mais il se rendit vite compte que l'écouteur n'était pas vraiment tombé. On lui avait plutôt ôté. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, releva la tête et plongea dans un regard bleu azur pétillant de vie et de malice. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la trame de métro, il retrouva ses repères.

Une main tenant une barre de maintien, penché près de lui pour ne pas perdre l'appareil qu'il avait mis dans son oreille gauche, un jeune homme le regardait en souriant. Après un temps, il prit conscience que l'écouteur en question était bleu, comme celui qui lui manquait, celui qu'il pensait être tombé... Le sien. Troublé, il ne dit et reporta son regard dans celui de son opposant.

Ainsi, et pendant cinq stations, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. L'un murmurait tout juste les paroles de la chanson diffusée, l'autre était ailleurs, replongé à moitié dans la musique avec les paroles chuchotées mais tout autant attiré par la couleur du regard lui faisant face et le geste pour le moins curieux de cette personne.

Puis vint la sixième station. Le jeune homme retira l'écouteur pour le remettre à sa place initiale et descendit. Un dernier coup d'œil vers lui tandis que les portes se fermaient. Le train repartit.

Et quelque chose en lui bougea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Descendant les marches pour rejoindre le métro, il soupira. Il n'aimait pas prendre le métro alors qu'il faisait du sport – du jogging, pour être précise. Mais le temps capricieux ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il pleuvait à présent à grosses gouttes et beaucoup se précipitaient pour se mettre à l'abri et ne pas être mouillé – se bousculant même à moment, pressé d'avoir un train. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas particulièrement trempé, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas être mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Dans le cas présent, il était humide de sueur, alors c'était excusable. Après tout, il avait couru et ce, pour des raisons différentes de ces abrutis qui, malgré leur effort, se retrouvaient dégoulinant d'eau. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'installa debout, appuyé contre une barre prévue à cet effet, pour attendre le prochain train. Il sortit ses écouteurs bleus, les brancha à son portable et lança la musique.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fît tourner la tête **–** il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était curieux de nature. Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul en découvrant une tête blonde et trempée. Son cœur s'accéléra, et discrètement, il se pencha en avant. Trois fines cicatrices sur la joie qu'il vit et, un œil. Il se redressa vivement, comme électrisé. Bleu azur, comme la dernière fois, ou presque. Ce bleu-là était éteint, moins vif, plus fade, voire triste. Les mains devenues moites, le cœur tapant sa poitrine et le visage pourtant impassible, il ne réfléchit pas et se défit de son écouteur gauche. D'un geste sûr et précis, il passa deux doigts dans les cheveux blonds et mouillés, dévoilant une oreille et inséra l'appareil.

Dans la manœuvre, le jeune homme blond avait sursauté, surpris. Le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction, il perçut la musique et ses yeux s'agrandirent en le voyant, mais surtout en le reconnaissant. Mais déjà, l'autre avait tourné la tête. Il resta quelques secondes à le fixer, gênant son voisin – qui, sans le voir, sentait son regard – avant de sourire doucement. Il se réinstalla, plus proche de l'autre. Le train arriva mais ni le blond, ni le brun ne bougea.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, à l'arrivée d'un énième train, le blond se redressa et retira l'écouteur. Il souffla un « merci » au creux de l'oreille du brun, lui arrachant un frisson, puis lui remit l'oreillette en place. Il monta dans un wagon, les portes se fermèrent. Leur regard se croisa ; le bleu azur avait retrouvé son éclat. Le train partit avec le blond.

Le joggeur resta sur le quai avec son cœur battant à nouveau contre sa poitrine.


End file.
